Let the End of Our Lives Begin, Part 1
The Host introduces the eighteen contestants to the competition for a chance at winning $1,000,000. The two teams are formed. As one contestant forms an alliance, another does the same. The players are then faced with their first challenge, which could have their lives on the line.﻿ Plot The episode starts off with Tony introducing himself and explaining the premise of the competition. He explains that eighteen teenagers have signed up to compete in a physical and mental game where the audience will see explosions, relationships, and a whole lot more. He mentions there will be two teams, and every day or so he'll have them compete in an insane challenge. The winners get immunity while the losers go to the elimination room where they will vote out one of their own. The people who are safe are given a key and the person voted out will be asked to leave immediately without getting any of there personal belongings. The keys represent getting back into the cabin. The contestants then begin to arrive. Tony is waiting alongside the shore of the beach for the contestants to arrive. Sara is the first to arrive and states how this is great because she always wanted to be on T.V, and in a book, but this is fine for her. Tony reassures her that after this, she won't want to be on T.V anymore. Trevor arrives next and expressed that he is extremely stoked to be here and that he's sure he'll get them ratings. Jamie arrives and is about to comment on how cool the island is, until she spots dirt and immediately begins to clean. She can only state that dirt just makes her shutter. Then Devonté arrives and begins to complain how he thought they were going to be staying on a paradise island in a five star hotel. Zack arrives greeting everyone and stating that he always wanted to stay on a beach. Tony then welcomes Macy saying that there's no need to give her an intro because she's already too awesome for that. She then tells the others to step aside because she needs her room, however they step aside due to her smell. LeQuisha is then greeted and states that she wished the island was like Hawaii because she always wanted to go there. Miranda then arrives and threatens Tony to make sure he doesn't try anything sneaky on him. Jessica then arrived extremely enthusiastic and expresses she can't wait to play the game. Macy then tells her to not even try because she is going to be the winner. Instead of a rebuttal, Jessica just compliments Macy giving her more confidence. threatens Nick.]] Nick arrives telling everyone to look out because the basketball player is here. Miranda feels uneasy about a "jock" being here, and Devonté threatens Nick about him shooting hoops here. Ro'Chelle's next to arrive saying now that she's here the party can begin. Jessica attempts to talk to her saying she hopes they can be good friends. Although, Ro'Chelle walks right by her saying she hopes they can be friends too. Aaron then arrives and is quick to point out that he should be given the million dollars now to save time. Jamie however notices not his cockiness, but the dirt on his shirt and begins to clean it, freaking out Aaron a bit. Tony just responds with she wasn't this crazy during auditions. Kate then shows up, and attracts the eye of Trevor as he tries to say hi to her. Instead she just says bye, and leaves, confusing him. Joseph steps off the boat and tells Tony he's really excited for the first challenge. Tony however confuses him by saying sure he can't. Kent angrily arrives asking why the boat stopped here. When Devonté responds that Tony lied to everyone, Kent begins challenging him, until Jessica splits them up saying there is no need to fight on the first day. Tony agrees saying save the drama until everyone arrives. Mike then arrives saying this is going to be great, and even more exciting then when he won the science fair competition. Macy is quick to remind him that's the only thing he could win. Tyson then arrives saying he really wished he could have surfed to the island instead of taking the boat. Jessica approaches him saying she hopes he's as good as he thinks he is. To his response of, he is. Finally, Chelsea arrives saying it's so cool to be here, but as Tony begins walking away she makes him stop. She picks up the flower that was under his foot and then said he can progress because the flower is safe. At another part of the beach, Tony tells the players they will be split into two teams. Zack, Nick, LeQuisha, Devonté, Sara, Jessica, Miranda, Chelsea, and Joseph form the West Team, and Trevor, Kate, Mike, Kent, Ro'Chelle, Macy, Aaron, Tyson, and Jamie form the East Team. Joseph ultimately mocks the creativity of the team names while Sara is concerned about the West Team being the "evil side." Trevor tries to talk to Kate more but only for him to ignore him and walking away again. Macy makes it clear she's excited about the East Team and begins to rant until Kent tells her to shut it. The West Team then moves into a good cabin, put together well and already pre-cleaned. However, the East Team's cabin is run down and terrible. Jamie however sees it and cannot help but clean it, amusing all of her teammates. Tyson and Kent begin discussing an alliance as Trevor also joins in on the conversation. Tyson quotes that he's reeling them in like a fish on a hook. Jessica and Miranda on the other team begin talking about forming an alliance too, to go to the end together, but Chelsea interrupts them to show them her new gentlemen friend, Jimmy (the flower from before). Sara then enters asking if anything dramatic happened, and when Chelsea's back is turned, Miranda knocks over Jimmy. Chelsea, now upset, tends to make him a funeral. Sara however is sat down by Jessica and asks to be in her and Miranda's alliance, to Miranda's skepticism. Sara happily joins however. grieving over her recently lost Jimmy.]] Tony tells the players to get some sleep because their first challenge will be tomorrow. Devonté mentions he'll try but it'll be hard not sleeping on a real bed, or getting real food. The next morning, the East Team awakes in the water, to Macy's theory of a prank pulled on them by the West Team. However, the West Team are a little further away saying it wasn't them. Tony then arrives saying this is their first challenge. To swim back to shore and find their cabins, first there, wins. Aaron comments on how easy this challenge is, until Tony mentions the man eating sharks. Cast Gallery Intro.png | Tony greets the audience. Island Airel.PNG | A full view of the island. Sara.png | Sara is the first contestant to arrive. Trevorintro.png | Trevor arrives. Jamie Clean.PNG | Jamie can't resist the urge to clean the islands dirt. Devonte Arrive.PNG | Devonté angry about Tony lying to them. Zack Arrive.PNG | Zack excited to stay on a beach. Macy Arrive.PNG | Macy saying this game will be easy. LeQuisha Devonte.PNG | LeQuisha attempting to say hi to Devonté. Miranda Tony.PNG | Miranda threatening Tony. Jessica Arrive.PNG | Jessica excited to be here. Macy Bump.PNG | Macy accidentally hits Zack. Nick Arrive.PNG | Nick (A.K.A The B-Ball Player) has arrived. RoChelle Jess.PNG | Jessica hoping her and Ro'Chelle can become friends. Jamie Aaron.PNG | Jamie freaking out Aaron when she begins to clean his shirt. Kate Arrive.PNG | Kate shyly arrives. Joseph Arrive.PNG | Joseph arrives confused by Tony. Dev and Kent.PNG | Devonté and Kent almost fight. Mike Arrive.PNG | Mike is glad to compete. Tyson Arrive.PNG | Tyson arrives, only to be ridiculed by Jessica. Chelsea Saved.PNG | Chelsea saves a flower from Tony's foot. Whispering.PNG | Sara and Aaron talk about the weird contestants. Interior Girl.PNG | The inside of the West Teams cabin Dev Pout.PNG | Devonté still upset Tony lied to them. East Before.PNG | The East Team cabin is... Tony Confess.PNG | ...a piece of junk, planned by Tony. Jamie Eyes.PNG | Jamie sees the cabin and... East After.PNG |...cleans everything. Jamie Confess.PNG | Jamie saying she knew her cleaning skills would come in handy. Macy Confess.PNG | Macy stating she's as valuable as her cards. East Guys.PNG | Tyson, Trevor, and Kent talk about alliances. Sara Happy.PNG | Sara happy Jessica invited her into her alliance. Water Wake up.PNG | The East Team wakes up in the water. Not a prank.PNG | Zack reassures Macy it wasn't them, or a prank. Next time.PNG | Tony does the sign off. Category:Episodes